


Relax

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: The Baby-Sitters relax at Sea City





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizwontcry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/gifts).



There was nothing like hanging out in Sea City, Mary Anne thought. Especially when they didn’t have to babysit anyone.

Not that she really minded baby-sitting when it fit into her schedule, but high school had made her schedule a lot tighter. 

It had made all their schedules a lot tighter, but they had managed to fit in a week here together amid softball, art class and cheerleading.

A week to do nothing but sun themselves, flirt with cute strangers, and relax. 

Soon enough they would have to start senior year of high school, but for now they had time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it - it's not Yuletide without a BSC fic!


End file.
